Nine Months
by LABM
Summary: Draco and Hermione are three years into their marriage, and Hermione thinks it's becoming quite uneventful. What happens after they spend a weekend away from their jobs? And what is this about Hermione being pregnant? Rated M for language, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I deleted the previous story and fixed it so here's the edited one. Haven't written in a long time, so..yeah. Christmas break is coming soon, so I think I'll have time to write.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy, three years into their marriage. Not a sequel to You Can't Say No to This, but the timeline comes a few years after that.

Please read and review, I'd love to hear from you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

* * *

Draco and Hermione Malfoy would like to think they were a fairly normal couple.

Well, as normal as a stubborn know-it-all and an arrogant prat could get.

Being famous war heroes, it was no surprise to anyone in the wizarding community that they had extremely high paying occupations. Draco was the president of his own company and Hermione was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry. They lived in a large London flat (because Hermione didn't want to live in the Manor, saying how it was "too big for the both of us, and you're just looking for excuses to get a house elf, so you don't have to do any chores" and to which he promptly retorted "no, I just don't want to live in a hovel like the Weasleys' burrow." This, of course, led to another one of their big rows).

They still kissed each other every night and every morning and attended parties and galas together. They remembered special occasions and celebrated them together. They had a wonderful set of friends and had good relationships with their parents and parents-in-law.

Oh yes, they were a fairly normal couple.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Hermione was signing a stack of papers on her desk, when her secretary, Anna, a tall, slender blonde in her late twenties entered (more like skipped into) her office, smiling and humming happily.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy!" She greeted. "Here's your cup of coffee, and here are more papers to sign." She said in a sing-song voice, as she handed Hermione her usual black coffee and placed a new stack of papers on the desk. Hermione looked up and smiled at her secretary. "Well, someone sure is in a good mood today." She mused.

Anna could no longer contain her joy. She squeaked and showed Hermione her left hand. Hermione leaned closer and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! David asked you?"

"Yes! He asked me last night! It was so sweet and romantic!"

Hermione beamed at Anna. "Oh, Anna, I'm so happy for the both of you! Congratulations."

"Thank you so much. You really couldn't imagine how happy we both are." Anna sat down on the chair across Hermione's and sighed happily. "Married life. Imagine. Is it exciting?"

"Yes, of course. Being with someone you love for the rest of your life-simply the best." Hermione replied.

Anna smiled at Hermione. "Your marriage with Draco Malfoy must be the marriage of the century. Even after three years, you're still being talked about. You two are so lucky to be with each other."

"Mmm, yeah." Hermione said, playing with the silver ring on her finger. She drifted off into deep thought as Anna excused herself to tell her other co-workers.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the picture frame that was propped on her desk. It was of her and Draco: he was carrying her on his back, both smiling up at the camera, with Hermione sneaking kisses every once in a while. They looked so happy, so in love. She flipped the frame around and slipped the picture out of the frame. She saw the back. It was taken two years ago, on their first wedding anniversary.

It felt so long ago when this picture was taken. She felt as if these people in the picture were gone.

Was Anna right? Was the married life really something to look forward to?

Instead of apparating home, Hermione decided to take a walk. She saw different couples as she walked by, and she missed having moments with Draco.

They had been married for three years. The first year, of course, was wonderful-they spent each day like a honeymoon and they were inseparable. In their second year, though, Lucius decided to retire and Draco took over the family business, and, a few months later, Hermione was promoted to her position now. From there, things changed.

Their busy work schedules were always so hectic that they hardly had time for each other. Draco threw himself into his company, going on business trips around the world, attending seminars and all that jazz, and Hermione, on the other hand, since her Department was one of the most important ones, was faced with different tasks everyday. They only saw each other before going to bed and a few minutes in the morning because they went to work early and came home late.

Sometimes, one of them wouldn't come home until the wee hours of the morning, and sometimes, Hermione slept alone because Draco would be abroad.

Whenever they had the chance to talk, they only talked about their work and current events. They rarely talked about their personal life anymore and Hermione missed having heated debates with him about anything under the sun.

Don't get them wrong, it's not like they don't love each other anymore, it's just that because of their work, they had to adjust and that meant not being able to have time for each other anymore.

They both thought that they were a fairly normal couple, but if you looked closer, maybe not so much.

She arrived at the Potters' home. Hermione decided to talk to Ginny while Harry was away at work.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she hugged the red head.

"Hey, Hermione. What brings you here?" Ginny asked as she let her enter.

"Well, I have some sort of…not problem, per se, but it sort of bothers me."

"What is it?"

Hermione sighed. "You know Anna, right? My secretary?"

"The beautiful blonde? Yes, go on." Ginny said, chuckling.

"She and David are going to get married, and the news made me think about our relationship."

"You and Draco?"

"Yeah."

Ginny frowned. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Not really, but it's so boring already. I mean, we hardly speak about anything but work anymore! And I hardly see him! Even during the weekends. It's like I don't know him anymore. Yes, I love him, but it doesn't even know what's up in his life aside from work."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ginny said, Hermione's words sinking in.

"Does that mean you haven't had sex in two years?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. "Shut up, Ginny! Someone might hear you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but lowered down her voice. "Well?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "Well…"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're not serious. The great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, not having sex for two years? Impossible!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, we do have sex sometimes, I guess."

Ginny looked at her like she was stupid. "Men like him wouldn't _live_ for 'sometimes'. Hermione, are you sure he's on _business trips_ whenever he's away?"

Hermione gasped. "Of course, Gin! It's strictly business! I trust him, and he's not like that anymore."

"How do you know? You were just saying you don't know the guy anymore."

"Whatever, I just know that he wouldn't do anything like that to me." But even when she said it, she couldn't help but doubt it.

"No, you're right. Malfoy wouldn't do that." Ginny said as she saw her friend's worried expression. "I mean, he loves you right?"

"Yeah, he says that every night."

"See?"

Hermione sighed. "I miss him. I see him a lot, but still I miss him."

Ginny rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You guys should go on a date. Drop your work for one night and just eat and talk, you know? Relearn each other."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Yeah...we could do that…"

Ginny smiled. "I hope you two could work this out. Sometimes, all you need to do is talk."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I'll ask him tonight."

* * *

As she and Draco were quietly eating their dinner, Hermione decided that now was a good time to talk to him about what she and Ginny talked about.

"Draco, are you free Friday night?"

Draco stopped eating and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and his famous smirk. "Why, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Actually, yes."

The smirk slipped off his lips. "Classy, Hermione, the girl asking the guy out on a date. You could at least have given me a hint so that I could have asked you instead."

Hermione smiled, remembering how prideful her husband was. "Whoops, sorry, love. But are you? Free, I mean."

Draco frowned. "Why the sudden invitation?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco, when was the last time you and I went on a date?"

"Just the other day, with Harry and Ginny, remember?"

"Yes, but that was a double date and we hardly talked to each other. You were talking to Harry and I was talking to Ginny. When was the last time _we_ talked?"

"We're talking right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What I meant was, when do we really talk, as in one on one? We only ever talk about work and current events. I don't know if your likes and dislikes are still the same as before, you don't know about the new book I like, you don't know my opinion on this and that, same as I don't know yours. And when we go to galas and balls, we enter and immediately go to our own separate friends. I don't know how Pansy is doing; you don't know that Bill and Fleur are going to have a baby."

Draco was silent, thinking about what she just said.

"Why do I realize this just now?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess it's because both of us are so busy with work that we forget about everything else."

A guilty expression clouded his face as Hermione continued.

"And Draco…?" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"You're not- I mean, you wouldn't cheat on me, right?"

She sounded so unsure and it broke his heart. Draco wanted to kill himself. Was that how she felt?

"Hermione, listen to me, alright?"

He told her as he left his seat and went over to her. He helped her up her seat and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "Hermione, don't ever think that again. I love you, you bloody witch. Just because I don't come home every night or go abroad for a week every once in a while, doesn't mean that I love you less. I would never cheat on you."

"Sometimes, I find it so unbelievable that you'd still want to be with _me_."Hermione said sadly, looking down at her hands.

Draco shook his head. "Don't say that, love. You're the best thing that happened to me. I would never do _anything _to hurt you." He winced a bit. How utterly cliché. But it was alright, he supposed, after Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love you too."

And with that, Draco's mouth met hers and he gave her a fervent kiss.

"Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Don't go to work. Don't do anything. We'll get reservations in Greece and we'll spend the whole weekend together, just getting to know each other again. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Hermione said, smiling against his lips. Oh, when was the last time they did this?

* * *

Please review! Really gonna try and finish this story this time, promise :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Hi guys, here's the second chapter. Kinda short.

* * *

Hermione woke up early in the morning, at first confused why she woke up to glaring white walls and not the beige walls of their bedroom. Also, she wondered why she woke up naked, and why her legs (and in between) were sore. She then blushed as she finally remembered the events of the previous night. The two of them arrived at their hotel at Imerovigli. They arrived late in the afternoon, so they enjoyed the view of the setting sun from their veranda, and had a private dinner in their suite. They were able to talk more, and Hermione welcomed the familiarity of arguing and debating with Draco about little, inconsequential things while enjoying the fine taste of Grecian wine. Soon after that, they moved on to…other activities, thus the waking up naked on the bed.

Draco unconsciously pulled her closer to him, so her back was to his chest. He murmured something in his sleep, but did not awake. Hermione turned herself around so she was facing him. She smiled at his sleeping face. She really was lucky—Draco Malfoy was one hell of a handsome man.

"Draco," She called softly.

No response. She spoke louder. "Draco."

"Mmm." He mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up."

"It's too early."

"No, it's not. It's 8:00 already. I want to go out and see the island."

"I want to stay in bed the whole day and have my wicked way with you."

She laughed and hit him playfully on the chest. He sleepily opened one eye. "You violent woman."

"Let's gooo."

"No."

She squirmed. He held her tighter so her face was pressed against his chest. She slyly started nipping and placing kisses on his chest and higher to his neck, nipping and biting at his fair skin. He groaned and rolled them over so he was on top of her.

He buried his head in her neck.

"If you go on with that, I'm really not going to let you out of this bed, however tempting Greece may be." And he started nipping and sucking at her pulse. She moaned as his teeth and tongue did wonderful things to her body. Soon, his hands were wandering down to her breasts and in between her legs. He smiled against her neck as her moans filled the room. "That's right love, say my name."

Then he pushed two fingers inside her and she moaned his name louder and her fingernails raked down his back. "This feels so good."

"You're so wet, love."

Soon, he replaced his two fingers with his hardened cock and began moving in and out of her. He was slow at first, then eventually began moving harder and faster.

"D-Draco..I'm coming," Hermione panted. He moved faster, and when he felt that he was almost ready to combust as well, he told her, "Come with me love, _now_."

And they both came, her screaming his name to the heavens and him seeing fireworks and stars behind his closed eyes.

Draco collapsed heavily next to Hermione. "It's been too long."

"I forgot how good that felt."

He leaned back up and looked at her incredulously. "You forgot? No one forgets sex with Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione laughed. "I was just kidding. You were great, as always."

He smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Alright, come on." He said, getting out of bed and retrieving his boxers from the floor. Hermione sat up. "I thought you wanted to stay in bed the whole day and have your wicked way with me?"

He chuckled and held out a hand to her. "We have all night to do that. Come on, it's time for a shower." He said with a knowing grin.

Laughing, she took his hand and heaved herself off the bed and wrapped the covers around her body.

He led her through their suite to the giant bathroom, where a large bathtub was sitting invitingly in the center of the room. Draco took off his boxers and Hermione released her hold on the covers so they pooled around her legs. The way Draco looked at her made her blush, and soon, he was on her and she was on him, both falling into the now-filled bathtub.

After a really, really long and satisfying bath,-Hermione orgasmed _twice_- they got dressed and prepared for a day of Greece.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here!" Hermione exclaimed as they stopped to enjoy the view of the water.

Draco was looking around. "Everything's so…white."

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully in the arm. "You could've used another nice description, you know."

He rubbed his arm and pouted at her. "That hurt. You should really stop hitting me, you know. I bruise easily."

She rolled her eyes at him, but had a smile on her face. She looked up at him and her smile grew. The sun made his eyes look brighter and his hair look like a halo on his head. She brought out the camera she borrowed from her mother before they left and focused on Draco looking out into the sea. She found the perfect lighting and squeezed the shutter.

Draco heard the click beside him and looked surprised seeing Hermione with the camera. She shot another picture. "Where did you get that?"

"My mum, I borrowed it before we left."

"How are they?"

"They're doing fine. They want to see you soon, though."

He nodded. "My mum wants to see you as well-says something about planning another ball or something." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to talk with her again. It's been a long time since we last visited her in the Manor."

She focused on the view and took a picture.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione walked around the streets of Santorini, with Hermione clicking away with her camera. Even when they were having dinner, Hermione was still taking shots of the view and of the people.

"Could you please put that away? You remind me of that kid—Colin Creevey."

Hermione smiled and finally, finally put the camera back in her bag.

"I can't believe you remember him."

"It was hard not to, with him clicking away the whole time. Once or twice I was sorely tempted to chuck the camera into the lake. He was also one of those who got petrified, yes?"

Hermione nodded and shivered at the memory. "Right, I forgot you got petrified as well." Draco continued.

"Yes, because of that basilisk. Did you know, that Harry Ron and I thought that you were the Heir of Slytherin?"

Draco's eyebrows rose at the information. "Really? And how did you find out that I wasn't?"

Hermione laughed. "It's a pretty cool story, actually. I brewed the Polyjuice potion and Harry and Ron took in the forms of Crabbe, Goyle, and I was supposed to turn into Millicent Bulstrode, but that didn't work out for me."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you."

"Am I really? Humor me then."

Hermione mumbled something and Draco had to lean forward to hear her with an eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Don't make me say it again."

"I didn't understand you that first time."

"I turned into a cat."

"A_ cat_?"

"Well, not all of me, but my face did, and I had cat ears and a tail. I had to spit out fur balls for a week." She said, making a face.

It was very hard not to laugh. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I told you you were going to laugh."

He couldn't help it; he did—long and hard. "I'm sorry! I could just imagine how you looked! But even more—how you would've felt when you would have actually turned into her!" He said, wiping tears from his eyes and trying yet failing to keep a straight face.

She glared at him and he stopped laughing. "Sorry, love. You were brilliant though—you created the Polyjuice potion when you were just in your second year. Brightest witch in our age." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I did." She said smugly.

"I never suspected Potter and Weasley, though. Maybe because they were as dense as Crabbe and Goyle at that time."

"Draco!"

"Right, sorry." He said, chuckling. "So how were you able to manage brewing such a difficult potion under all the professors' noses?"

"We were in the abandoned ladies' bathroom; the one Moaning Myrtle was haunting."

"Mmm..Did she really moan all the time?"

"Yes, it was annoying."

"I don't know how moaning could be annoying. You could moan my name the whole night and I'll never tire of it."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Draco! We're in a public place!"

He gave her a smirk. "Moaning Myrtle's not the only one who'll be moaning tonight." He said, as he reached under the table and placed a hand on her thigh, pulling her skirt upward with his hand.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Not here! People will see!"

"Not they won't." And he was right. The cloth covering the table was draped until the floor, so people couldn't see what Draco was doing under it.

Finally, he reached his goal. He felt her damp knickers and stroked her through the thin material. Hermione fought back a moan. She was red and flustered and didn't have the strength to tell him to stop. "You're so wet." He murmured huskily.

She felt her resolve wearing thin, so with a deep breath, she took his hand away from in between her legs, asked for the check when a waiter attended to them, and when that was done, she pulled Draco roughly up to find a place to apparate back to their hotel room.

Arriving there with a pop, they went up to their suite, Draco following after her, laughing at her rush to get back to their room. Hermione fumbled with the keys as Draco came up behind her and started nipping and sucking her neck. She finally unlocked the door and went in. She was about to head to their bed when Draco pushed her against the closed door and decided to take her then and there. He lifted her as she wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed her passionately and feverishly. He soon shed her dress and unzipped his pants and ripped-_rippped_!-her knickers and thrust into her. She cried out in ecstasy, and he stumbled across the room, still carrying her, to drop her on the bed, where they made love passionately the rest of the night.

* * *

So..what did you guys think? This chapter's really short, but is needed for the plot, of course. This is the first time I've gone this far in writing smut, so how did I do? Please review!


End file.
